Ku Burzy
Bohaterowie Dramatu: Drużyna Kompani Tulwar: *Ohno, Sierżant Drużyny *Jenhij, Konsyliarz *Shen zwany Szalonym, weteran *Qoui, nowicjusz-pilot *Shiv, brat bitewny *Rehunn, brat bitewny, Dewastator *Ohvir zwany Bladym Sokołem, brat bitewny *Munkhbata, brat bitewny *Hyui Legion Niosących Słowo: *Lord-Apostoł Ver'um Mal'Bum *Czempion Mentirozo Inne Postacie: *Vaktahk, Demon Immaterium "I wiedźcie, moi dzielni wojownicy, że gdy idziecie na pewną śmierć, to jedyne, o czym musicie myśleć, to że z dumą kroczyliście ścieżką honoru. " Jaghatai Khan, Prymarcha Białych Szram 'Rozdział Pierwszy' Moja historia zaczęła się na eskortowcu naszego Bractwa, Gwiezdnym Rumaku. Coraz więcej złych wieści docierało do nas. Od czasu bitwy o Darkand, Bractwo Tulwar cierpiało na braki zarówno kadrowe jak i czasu. Byliśmy rozdzieleni od głównej floty i musieliśmy działać na krańcach galaktyki. Nasz Khan, Mistrz Ostrzy Joghaten nakazał nam się zebrać i ruszyć z pomocą braciom z innych Zakonów. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje z Baalem, a otrzymaliśmy pierwsze wieści o ataku Hurona Czarnego Serce na Flotę Wiru, co może nieść zagrożenie na sam Chogoris. Cicatrix Maledictum nas podzieliło w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Gdy tylko wychodziliśmy z jednego z naszych krótkich skoków z Immaterium, Rumak stracił nagle sterowność i Astropata zdołał tylko krzyknąć, że heretycy zasadzili się na nas. ... Eskortowiec nie miał szans w starciu z trzema Krążownikami Chaosu, należącymi do Niosących Słowo. Dowódca nakazał ewakuację i nasz oddział musiał wejść na pokład Thunderhawka, gdy tylko pewnym było, że nie uda im się uciec. Płonący wrak Rumaka był ostatnim, co ujrzeliśmy, nim ogarnęła nas ciemność. ... Trwało to może z godzinę, może dwie. Pierwszy odzyskał przytomność Jenhij, nasz konsyliarz i to jego twarz ujrzałem jako pierwszą na tej planecie. Dłoń tego wojownika była delikatna, choć dobrze obeznana była z kindjalem czy mieczem łańcuchowym. "Wstawaj, bracie. Musimy odnaleźć innych. " odrzekł dosyć spokojnie konsyliarz. Ledwo czułem nogi, lecz zmusiłem się i wstałem. "Nie czuję się najlepiej, Emchi '' Jenhij. Chyba mam krwotok wewnętrzny... " "To JA tu jestem odpowiedzialny za leczenie, ''Türüch Ohno. " odrzekł szybko Jenhij i obejrzał moje rany. Jego skanery ukazywały liczne symbole, lecz nim się im przyjrzałem, konsyliarz wyłączył urządzenia. "To lekkie potłuczenia, Türüch. Brak pewności w krokach spowodowany jest działaniem tutejszej flory. Dodam, że również odczułem działanie halucynogennych roślin. Nieprzyjemne. " Spojrzałem na okolicę - dookoła wraku były liany i liczne, grube pnącza podobne do bluszczu. Zapach był kachan, dziwny. Wszystko lekko wirowało, lecz nie przejmowałem się tym, ważniejsi byli moi bracia, moi podkomendni. Spojrzałem na Jenhija. "Odnalazłeś innych? ". W odpowiedzi, na początku, usłyszałem głęboki wdech konsyliarza. "Nie. Pamiętam, że Wanzir zaczął się rozpadać i nim się rozbiliśmy, część naszych braci wypadła. Nie jestem pewien, czy mogli przeżyć upadek z tej wysokości. Jeśli nawet, to dzieli nas spory kawał terenu. " Wanzir był naszym Thunderhawkiem, który otrzymał nazwę po bracie z naszej drużyny, który swoim ciałem zasłonił Joghatena przed kwasem jednego z tyranidzkich organizmów na Darkand. "Jeśli przeżyli, to spróbuje ich wywołać przez vox. A co z Qyoi'nem? " "Nie dał rady. Zebrałem jego genoziarno,'' Türüch''. Do końca próbował opanować maszynę i tylko dzięki niemu nie wpadliśmy na jedno z tych olbrzymich drzew. " Potrząsnąłem głową. "Cholera... to był dobry pilot. " odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na wrak. Nie przypominał w ogóle dumną maszynę Kosmicznych Marines, lecz puszkę, którą ktoś kilkukrotnie zgniótł pod ciężarem swoich butów. Bałagan dookoła mógł przyciągnąć uwagę lokalnych drapieżników lub wrogich sił, które musiały zauważyć naszą ewakuację z Rumaka. Musieliśmy się śpieszyć. "Bracie" zwróciłem się do Jenhija. "Zbierz to, co może być użyteczne i za piętnaście minut ruszamy. Nie możemy zwlekać, nasi bracia mogą nas potrzebować. " ... Lasy zdawały się nie kończyć. Zdołaliśmy przejść około 4 kilometrów i wciąż nie było widać wyjścia. Jenhij niósł bolter i resztki sprzętu, podczas gdy ja próbował wyłapać sygnał reszty oddziału. Bez skutku. Oprócz mnie i Jenhija, nasz oddział składał się z Shiva, Rehunna, Ohvira, Munkhbata, Shena, Hyui'a. Niepełny skład, lecz i tak zabójczy. Qyoi był nowicjuszem, który był bliski dokończenia szkolenia i dołączenia do oddziału. Nie było mu to dane. Marsz męczył, a coraz częściej mieliśmy wrażenie, że w zaroślach czai się zagrożenie. Konsyliarz nie raz kierował bolter ku niewidocznemu wrogowi, który okazywał się byś wymyślonym nemezis naszych umysłów. Martwiłem się o niego, ale wiedziałem, że nawet w tym szaleństwie nie zdradzi mnie, swojego sierżanta, swojego brata krwii. Byliśmy Białymi Szramami. Cisza dookoła była bardziej przerażająca, niż istoty, które widzieliśmy na jawie. A i to, że coś było w krzakach nie było pewne, bowiem powoli traciliśmy kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ciche głosy zdawały się być coraz bardziej natarczywe z każdą sekundą. Rośliny miały zgubny wpływ na nas i nawet umysły tak zdyscyplinowane, jak te u Astartes, nie mogły oprzeć się tak natężonej dawce toksyny. W hełmie nagle usłyszałem dźwięk. "K... Al... Pow... Kod Alarmowy... Tu Shen! Jesteśmy atak... " i wiadomość się skończyła. Konsyliarz szybko spojrzał na mnie, lecz nie musiał nic mówić. "Tak, to był głos Shena. Są niedaleko, skoro Vox złapał na krótkich falach jego sygnał. Wciąż mam odczyt" odrzekłem. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a już w szybkim marszu przedzieraliśmy się do źródła sygnału. Mój dao bez problemu przecinał kolejne pnącza i łodygi. W końcu usłyszałem strzały, dobrze znane mi odgłosy pocisków boltera. W kotlince pod nami stał Marine, który strzelał do wielkich jaszczurów. Bestie zdawały się być częściowo niewrażliwe na ostrzał, lecz sam huk musiał je odstraszać. Szybko pokazałem konsyliarzowi, żeby zajął się mniejszym osobnikiem, niewątpliwie samcem. Dookoła leżały szczątki czegoś, co musiało być bratem Hyui. Nie rozpoznał bym go, gdyby nie leżący na ziemi obok zwłok ozdobny kindjal, z którym się nie rozstawał. Shen stał niewzruszony, choć wyraźnie widać było, że obficie krwawi z boku. Jenhij nie czekał, tak jak oczekiwałem, i z rykiem rzucił się na jaszczura, który próbował przedostać się do Marine po bocznej ścianie, czego nie zauważył Astartes. Natychmiast oddał trzy strzały z pistoletu bolterowego i w momencie, gdy był w powietrzu, dzięki potężnemu wyskokowi, zaświeciła się klinga ceremonialnego sztyletu. Groźny gad zaryczał, gdy Jenhij wyciągał go z teraz pustego oczodołu, gdzie chwilę wcześniej było czerwone ślepie. Shen nie czekał i staranował oślepiona bestię, nokautując ją. Drugi z gadów zaszarżował, lecz nie przewidział mojego ciosu - dao rozcięło podgardle i cielsko jaszczura legło obok drugiej bestii, która zarżnęli nim ta mogła się przebudzić. Nastała chwila ciszy, gdy trójka Marines patrzyła na siebie, po czym rozbrzmiał gromki śmiech. "Zaiste, bracia" zaczął Shen, lekko się słaniając. "Nie śpieszyliście się. " "Trzeba było zapiąć pasy, Szalony Shenie" stwierdziłem, rad będąc widokowi tego sędziwego, lecz dalej potężnego wojownika, jakim był Shen Szu, czyli Szalony. Swój przydomek zyskał wiele lat temu, gdy nie posłuchał samego Wielkiego Khana, który nakazał okrążonemu przez Xenos oddziałowi utrzymać pozycję i nie wychylać się, i rzucił się na Nekronów z gołymi rękami niszcząc co najmniej tuzin, nim dotarł do niego Arroshan, nasz ówczesny Khan. Wielki Khan był niezadowolony z czynu Shena, lecz czuł dumę z faktu, że w Zakonie są wciąż są tacy, którzy bez namysłu gotów było oddać życie za swoich braci. Powiedział wtedy: "Szalony, taki jesteś. Lecz to również dziedzictwo Khagana! ''". Zawsze dziwiła mnie ta opowieść, choć nikt nie mógł kwestionować odwagi Shena. Gdyby nie upór i często uparte dążenie do walki wręcz, nawet gdy należy walczyć na dystans, byłby dziś sierżantem. Shen podniósł z ziemi sztylet ceremonialny Hyui. "Kroczyłeś ścieżką honoru, bracie " wyszeptał. "Nie zapomnę twojego poświęcenia i zaniosę twój kindjal ku ''Quan Zhou! " Staliśmy w ciszy, honorując poległego brata. Spojrzałem na Jenhija, pokręcił głową - genoziarno Hyui'ego nie nadawało się do odzyskania. Kolejna strata dla naszego Zakonu, kolejna ofiara w niekończącej się wojnie. Shen pozwolił się opatrzyć Konsyliarzowi, podczas gdy ja postanowiłem zbadać szczątki drapieżnych gadów. Nie przypominały stworów, które niegdyś widziałem na ścianach w naszej twierdzy, Salamander Nocturne'a. Były zielone, ich oczy mieniły się barwami tęczy. Łuski były niezwykle wytrzymałe i niezwykłe, bowiem zdawały się rykoszetować pociski, nawet te bolterowe. Nie znałem się zbytnio na tego typu stworzeniach, choć pamiętałem swoje młode lata, gdy jako szczenię polowałem z ojcem na szczury ze Plain Zhou, naszych stepów. W ciągu lat polowań zdołałem posiąść wiedzę na temat identyfikowania ofiar - cz są jadalne, jak je podejść, czy są zbyt groźne. Pozwoliło mi to przetrwać trudne dzieciństwo i początki szkolenia na Astartes. Moje wspomnienia szybko zniknęły, niczym Berkut w locie nurkowym, szukającym ofiary na ziemi, gdy usłyszałem krzyk Shena. "Ach! Uważaj, Emchi! " "Wybacz. Jak mogłeś dać się tak poharatać tym stworom, Szu? " spytał Jenhij. Weteran uśmiechnął się, co jak zwykle powodowało dziwaczną zmianę na jego szramie na policzku. "Chciałem dać w pysk tej jaszczurce. Trafiła mnie ogonem, gdy moja dłoń utknęła w jej paszczy i nie mogłem oddać... agr! Podaj mi ten koagulant, a nie grzebiesz mi w bebechach! " krzyknął Shen. Spojrzałem na niego. "Chwila, chwila bracie! Ich ogony pomagają im utrzymać równowagę i nie są w stanie nimi atakować, chyba że się obrócił całym cielskiem. " Moja szybka ocena i dedukcja nie docierały do Shena. "No tak, Türüch. " Spojrzał mi w oczy. "Nie zauważyłem, że to nie był jego przód. Cholera, nie widziałem różnicy! " Jenhij na chwile przestał operować rany Shena. "Czekaj... powiedziałeś, że uderzyłeś pięścią w szczękę gada i ten trzymał cię... " "Hmm... niekoniecznie to była szczęka... zębów nie było, ale... " "Nie chcę wiedzieć! " krzyknął konsyliarz i zostawił Szalonego. Zresztą ja również, gdy odkryłem źródło fetoru z okolicy. 'Rozdział Drugi' Na Heroldzie Zmierzchu, okręcie, który od niemal dziesięciu mileniów był moim domem i więzieniem równocześnie, panował... spokój. "Tak! Spokój, mój drogi Vaktahku, obrzydliwy a zarazem piękny stan, który poczuliśmy po raz pierwszy od tak dawna. Ból przeminął, gdy okręt Dzikusów rozleciał się pod naporem naszych dział niczym domek z kart. Ha! Nawet sam Khorne musi radować się naszym triumfem! " Cisza. Śmierdzący mostek nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć. Załoga, kilku moich zaufanych braci, w milczeniu kontrolowała tą część okrętu, która była maszyną, a nie demonem, bytem Osnowy. Radowałem się satysfakcją. Vaktahk wreszcie się zamknął. Jego pycha doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa... zresztą i tak już czułem, że większa część mnie była już całkowicie pochłonięta przez tego skurwysyna. Mój cel, dołączenie w poczet członków rodziny Demonów spalił na panewce od kiedy byliśmy oszukani i utkwiliśmy w Wiecznym Wirze, miejscu nad paskudnym, że śmierć była wybawieniem, lecz nawet ją, ten przeklęty parias, nam odebrał. A teraz czas na odpłatę! Wraz z otwarciem Wyrwy, z naszym wybawieniem, mogę wreszcie wykrwawić swoich dawnych braci i osiągnąć swój cel! Już po wyjściu ze Spaczni napotkaliśmy okręt Białych Szram, synów tego dzikusa, Jaghataia. Zaskoczeni, niczym prosięta, które zamiast papu dotarły w łeb siekierką, zostali zmiażdżeni i nie mogli bawić się z nami w kotka i myszkę, ich ulubioną strategię uciekania i kąsania. Krew... Tak... Tego nie mógł znieść demon - naszych uczuć szczęścia, triumfu... Tego, że żyjemy. ... Alarm. Krzyk człowieka, który był serwitorem, a obecnie służy za alarm na mostku (efektywnie zresztą), natychmiast sprawił, że załoga się ożywiła i dotarła do stanowisk. "Mój Panie" zaczął jeden ze sługów nie-marines. "Jedna z ich kanonierek uderzeniowych przebiła się przez blokadę i rozbiła na powierzchni tej planety! " Obróciłem powoli głowę w kierunku idioty. "Nie drzyj ryja! Zagłuszasz krzyki naszego 'alarmu' ... Status? " Sługa klęknął i drżącym głosem odrzekł: "Nn...nie wiem, mój Milordzie, może... " Skrzek i dźwięk łamanych kości. Moja dłoń trzymała gardło tego małego człowieczka. "Twoja niewiedza bardzo mnie drażni... " wyszeptałem, gdy jego twarz była na wysokości mojej. Widziałem jego białka oczów, na wylot mogłem prześwietlić jego duszę. Puściłem go i wsłuchiwałem się w każdy świst łapczywie wdychanego powietrza, które niczym najpiękniejsza muzyka napawała moje uszy. "Nie chce, by ktokolwiek przeżył. Nikt nie ucieknie przed mym gniewem. Nikt! " Jeden z naszych akolitów padł na kolana i krzyknął: "Tak się stanie, o Wielki! Krew zaleje rzeki tego cuchnącego świata!" Uśmiechnąłem się, trochę teatralnie przyznaję. Powoli wyciągnąłem dłoń ku kielichowi z winem, który stał na pulpicie, naszej małej kapliczce poświęconej jedynej, prawdziwej sile w Galaktyce. "Nie wątpię, mój drogi sługo. " ... Gdy czas mijał i powoli oczyszczaliśmy rejon z okrętów handlowych, słabo uzbrojonych i wyraźnie nieprzygotowanych na nasze ataki, zacząłem powoli pojmować jak wiele się zmieniło. Jedyny ocalały z masakry, kapitan małego eskortowca, zdawał się mówić... inaczej. Jego mowa, prosty i wręcz chamski gotyk był nieporównywalnie gorszy od tego, który zapamiętałem. Jeżeli było prawdą to, co mówił, to było Czterdzieste Pierwsze bądź Czterdzieste Drugie Tysiąclecie. Wszystko było inne. Poza jednym. Wojna... ona dalej była na porządku dziennym. Nie wiem czy Vaktahk zniknął, czy nie przedostał się z nami do Materium, ale jedno było pewne - to my byliśmy kowalami naszego losu. Nawet jeśli dalej czaił się gdzieś w cieniu, to nie mógł już tak efektywnie truć naszych umysłów szeptami. Wizje ustąpiły, wróciliśmy a ścieżkę oświecenia. Moje myśli jednak szybko ulotniły się, gdy przybył Mentirozo, mój wierny czempion i doradca. Jego oczy, tak samo pełne smutku i gniewu od czasu zniszczenia Monarchii, patrzyły na mnie uważnie. Na jego twarzy malował się niepokój, choć głos miał pewny niczym skała. "Utraciliśmy kontakt z łowcami, Apostole. " "Cóż" sięgnąłem po swój miecz, który oparty był o tron. "Czas rozprostować kości. Wreszcie mamy szansę spotkać naszych braci twarzą w twarz i ich poświęcić dla Panteonu. " "Braci? " żachnął się czempion. "Te dzikusy nie zasługują na takie określenie, panie. " Setki, jeśli nie tysiące bitew i wciąż ten wojownik był dla mnie zagadką. Jego duma i odwaga napawała otuchą naszą kompanię, lecz zawsze czułem, że coś czai się w jego środku. Coś, co nie pozwalało mu w pełni uwolnić swojego potencjału. Spojrzałem na Mentirozo i po krótkiej chwili namysłu rzuciłem: "To wciąż Astartes. Dzicy, ale jednak. Barbarzyńcy, lecz wiec, że tylko głupcy ich lekceważą... " przerwałem, gdy z trudem zakładałem swój hełm. Uruchomiłem vox. "... ja nie lekceważę takiej ofiary. Tobie również radzę nabrać pokory, bracie. " Mentirozo ruszył za mną, choć nie słyszałem jego odpowiedzi. Nie potrzebowałem jej. Pewni ludzie rodzą się, by rządzić. Inni pozostają pionkami na całe życie. Rozdział Trzeci Minęła może z godzina od odnalezienia Shena, ciężko było ocenić. Nasz marsz przez dżunglę był gehenną - nie dość, że było bardzo gorąco, to atakowały nas robale wielkości pięści. Co prawda nie były dla nas wyzwaniem, lecz i tak dźwięk ich skrzydeł i ciągle ataki z powietrza były powodem frustracji mojej i moich podkomendnych braci. Zwłaszcza Jenhij okazywał swoją odrazę, gdy co chwila wymachiwał swoim kindjalem i ciął wpół insekty. Zauważyłem, że pełniły rolę naczelnych drapieżników na planecie. Co prawda nie mogły równać się gadom, które wcześniej napotkaliśmy, lecz zdecydowanie tych było znacznie mniej, co można było wywnioskować po fakcie, że nie napotkaliśmy żadnego w promieniu kilku mil. Owady przypominały terrańskie ważki, tylko większe i agresywne. Ich oczy mieniły się pomarańczową na pozór barwa, a w rzeczywistości były wielobarwne i byłem pewien niemalże na sto procent, że pozwalały one na obserwowanie wszystkiego dookoła. Kolor ich tułowia był różnych, lecz zawsze taki, który pomagał im w zamaskowaniu swojej obecności. Ich bronią były odnóża zakończone ostrymi pazurami oraz żuwaczki, które na szczęście nie były w stanie przebić się przez nasze pancerze. Nie były jadowite, przynajmniej tak stwierdził Jenhij, który po chogorisiańsku spróbował wydzieliny robala (Shen Szu prawie zwymiotował na ten widok, co mnie zdziwiło). "Jeśli planeta jest odludna, Szu, to przyzwyczajenia się do tych robali. Będą naszym podstawowym pokarmem" odrzekł Konsyliarz. Na twarzy starszego weterana pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. "Prędzej utnę sobie palce u stóp i je będę zjadał. Na co one komu? " Jenhij uśmiechnął się i rzucił truchło robala. "One nie są jadowite, ale twoje stopy są na pewno zabójcze. " ... Usłyszałem wystrzał. Bolter. Jak na komendę wszyscy trzej odwróciliśmy się w kierunku wystrzału i ustawiliśmy się za drzewami gotowi na walkę. Nie stało się nic. Przeszło mi na myśl, ze to może któryś z naszych braci przeżył i walczy o przetrwanie tak, jak my. Ruszyliśmy z Shenem ostrożnie naprzód, podczas gdy Jenhij osłaniał nasze tyły. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyliśmy ciała ludzi. Spalone ciała kultystów, niewątpliwie sługów Mrocznych Sił. Ich czerwone szaty i liczne, leżące dookoła ikony i bluźniercze totemy świadczyły o przynależności do Niosących Słowo. "Nasi bracia ich wybili! " krzyknął triumfalnie Shen. Podkręciłem głową. "Nie, bracie. Nie mieliśmy w wyposażeniu ani granatów Inferno, ani miotaczy Płomieni. " "Może zdobyli broń wroga? " wtrącił Jenhij. "Niemożliwe " odrzekłem. "Żaden z naszych braci nie wziąłby do ręki broni heretyka. Mogli wysadzić ciała frak-granatami albo wykorzystać Karabin Plazmowy. Chyba Ohvir miał swój ze sobą. Coś mi tu śmierdzi... " Cokolwiek miało się stać, pomyślałem, musimy być gotowi. Trwała cisza. Cisza przed burzą... Nie wiedziałem co będzie potem. ... Zbliżał się zmierzch. Będącą i tak dosyć ciemnym miejscem, dżungla powoli stawała się coraz bardziej wroga. Ani ja, ani Shen czy Jenhij nie chciał okazać słabości, lecz czułem, że tak jak ja i oni mieli dosyć tego miejsca, które było pułapką. Usłyszeliśmy ciężkie kroki na długo przed ujawnieniem się bestii, lecz i tak ogrom cielska monstrum był zaskakujący. Wielki gad, który nas obserwował od początku, gdy tylko wrkoczyliśmy w głąb dżungli, był nie tylko większy od poprzednich, lecz znacznie inteligentniejszy. Nie musiałem długo analizować, co nas atakuje, znałem tą bestię. "Diablodon! " krzyknąłem i szybko uniknąłem ostrych szponów gada. Shen rzucił się na nią, lecz szybko otrzymał cios ogonem, który zostawił wgniecenie w miejscu uderzenia. Widziałem, jak leci dobre kilka metrów w górę i ląduje na krzakach, które zamortyzowału upadek. Konsyliarz ostrzeliwał z boltera cel, który wciąż był w ruchu i zwinnie przeskawiwał z miejsca na miejsce i próbował nas oflankować. Nic z tego, pomyślałem. Granat w mojej ręce tak szybko się pojawił, jak później znikł, lecz eksplozja nie odstraszyła bestii, wręcz przeciwnie - żółte ślepia zatrzymały się na mnie i wiedziałem, że zostałem uznany za główne zagrożenie i potwór będzie starał się mnie pozbyć pierwszego. Tak myślą Diablodony, przebiegłe, a zarazem zdolne istoty z Aurum. Szarża. Potwór biegnie w moją stronę, jestem sam, gdyż Shen leży w krzakach, a Jenhij przeładowuje broń. Szarża. Wyciągam swój dao i przygotowany byłem na zwycięstwo lub wyprawę do Wiecznego Labiryntu. Uśmiechnąłem się, jak zawsze. Ryk i długie, niczym szable komisarzy Astra Militarum, szpony w gotowości. Ja, w pozycji i gotów na śmiertleny cios. Strzał. Strzał? Gad pada martwy. W jego potylicy widać odłamek pocisku, wystrzelonego z wielką precyzją, gdyż istniało niewiele luk w grubej skórze Diablodona, które można było trafić bezpośrednio i z taką efektywnością. Spojrzałem na Konsyliarza z nieukrywanym podziwem. " Emchi '' ? " Jenhij również był zdziwiony. "Nie mam amunicji, ''Türüch. '' " Rozejrzałem się, lecz nikogo nie widziałem. Szybko spojrzałem na miejsce, gdzie leżał Shen i podbiegłem do niego. To był błąd. "Aaayyyyyiiaaaaa! " ryknął wojownik i machnął kindjalem, niemal dodając nową bliznę do mojej kolekcji. "Uspokój się, bracie! Już po walce! " krzyknąłem. Shen patrzył na mnie, a w jego oczach był obłęd. Jenhij podszedł i spokojnie zaczął badać Szalonego Brata, przy czym również omal nie dostał z pięści. Miałem wrażenie, że stary Shen powoli zatracał się. "Co tu robił Diablodon, Ohno? Przecież rzadko się je widuje poza Jericho Reach i Aurum? " spytał Konsyliarz. Rzadko mówił do mnie po imieniu, chociaż znamy się od dawna. "Nie wiem, bracie. To idealne warunki do bytowania dla niego. Albo ktoś próbował wyhodować na tej planecie ten gatunek, albo to samotny osobnik, który trafił tu przypadkiem, na jednym z statków przemytniczych. " Patrzyłem na cielsko Diablodona i po chwili wyciągnąłem łuskę z rany. Był to pocisk bolterowy. Ktokolwiek nam pomógł, nie chciał się ujawnić. Niepodobało mi się to, ale radowała mnie myśl, że mamy cichego sojusznika w tych dzikich gąszczach. Rozdział Czwarty Mokre błoto zakrywało do tej pory przesiąknięte krwią buty. Dziwne to było uczucie - po tylu dekadach znów moje stopy dotykały świata materialnego. Prawie zapomniałem jak to jest... Powietrze również było inne Prawda, śmierdziało trochę, lecz ten smród dżungli, jadowitych gadów i innych "niebezpieczeństw" był czymś błogim, wręcz eterycznym dla mnie, pariasa, heretyka... Boga? Było nas dwudziestu - ja, Mentirozzo, sześciu braci i reszta sługów, akolitów niegodnych uwagi. Oczywiście moglibyśmy wylądować i dwoma tuzinami braci oraz drugim tyle kultystów, ale nie chodziło o głupi, prosty mord, lecz o wyzwanie, odrobinę hazardu. Sport... "Brak śladu wroga. " usłyszałem głos za sobą. Nawet się nie odwróciłem - był to oczywiście Mentirozo. Żaden z moich braci miał czelność odezwać się nie pytany. Był przesąd, jakoby Vakthahk zamieszkał w moim ciele. Brednie, ale przekonaj owieczki, że ich pasterz nie jest wilkiem... Ja wiem w każdym razie, że jestem sobą. "Odnajdziemy ich. Te psy raczej nie uszły za daleko. Strzelajcie by zabić. " Rozpoczęliśmy łów za dzikusami z Mundus Planus. Za istotami, na których normalnie bym nawet nie plunął. Ale po takim czasie rozłąki z chęcią przeleje każdą krew. ... Po dwóch godzinach odnaleźliśmy ciała w małej kotlince. Jeden Astartes. Biała Szrama. Spaliliśmy ciało, upewniwszy się, że nie ma żadnych organów. "Byli tu" mruknął nasz konsyliarz. "Z tego ścierwa wygrzebano wszystko. Nawet jeśli coś było, to te bestie to zeżarły. " I wskazał palcem na cielska kilku gadów, które niechybnie musiały spotkać Szramy. Zapach krwi był bardzo wyczuwalny. Wyjąłem bez żadnych oporów kryształ - dar Tzeentcha dla swoich wiernych. Gdy tylko zaczął pulsować, wszyscy wokół rozeszli się. Zwłaszcza kilku akolitów ze strachu schowało się w krzaki, co przypomniało mi, że są tak żałośni, że aż ciężko mi żyć bez nich. Nawet ci głupcy w Imperium nie wiedzą, ilu takich przybłędów ucieka w Nieskończony Bezmiar... i ilu potem odda wszystko, by z niego się wydostać. W sumie stanowią około trzech piątych załogi, ale gdy przyjdzie nam walczyć, to posłużą nam za tarcze. Kryształ zawirował i moc ukazała się oczom wiernych. Cichy szept Zmieniającego Ścieżki, ledwo widzialny, acz dla nas tak widoczny, jak gdyby nagle ktoś stworzył ścieżkę przed naszymi stopami. Czułem zew istot, które przechodziły tędy, kilku postaci... "Jest ich co najmniej trzech... może czterech" odrzekłem. "W pełni wieku, doświadczeni Marines. Dziwne... nie powinni byli dać rady naszym wojownikom... Torrin, Raman do mnie! " Oczekiwali otrzymania rozkazu, lecz nie dane było dwóm z weteranów doczekać końca inkantacji. Wszyscy zebrali się w kręgu. "''Azzhahrel uruntarra vekhent! " Mój głos zagłuszył niemal agonalny krzyk dwóch z naszych braci, którzy do tej pory nie wiedzieli, ze są nosicielami boskości. Torrin padł na kolana i nagle jego oczy zapłonęły płomieniem, a dłonie powiększyły się. Mięśnie niemal stopiły się z pancerzem, a na barkach pojawiły się ostre, czarne kolce. Raman z kolei uniósł się ponad metr nad ziemią i z tyłu jego pancerza zrobiła się wyrwa, z której wyszły na wierzch skrzydła zakończone pazurami. Jego twarz ściemniała, a zęby się wyostrzyły. Oboje przemienili się, oboje oddali swoje ciała i połączyli się w coś wspaniałego. "Teraz niechaj istoty Osnowy usłyszą naszą modlitwę i wesprą nas w naszym celu! " ... Powoli lasy usuwały się sprzed naszych oczy. A raczej to my sprawialiśmy, że znikały. A w sumie nie będę ukrywał, że cała zasługa należy się moim Pustoszycielom, którzy na czas wyprawy porzucili ciężkie boltery na rzecz Broni Pożogi - naszej nowej broni, daru od samego Tzeetcha. Jest to broń podobna do zwykłych, ciężkich miotaczy, lecz zamiast wypluwać strumienie ognia, Pożogi wysyłają przed siebie dym o tak dużej temperaturze, że potrafi on wysuszyć powietrze w przeciągu kilku sekund. Jej dużym atutem był fakt, że nie potrzebowała żadnego Prometium, lecz tylko mocy Immaterium, siły istot spoza świata materialnego. W szybkości większej niż mrugnięcie, rośliny wysuszały się na popiół, a zwierzęta umierały w męczarniach. Jedynie olbrzymie mrówki, które napotkaliśmy na swojej drodze, były w stanie wytrzymać ciśnienie naszej nowej broni, lecz gdy tylko te opancerzone w chitynowe płyty robale podchodziły bliżej nasz drogi czempion Raman z powietrza atakował ich i bezlitośnie zabierał ze sobą w górę. Poszukiwania jednak były mozolne i odnajdywaliśmy tylko ciała naszych wojowników, którzy jako pierwsi wyruszyli rozprawić się z barbarzyńcami nazywających siebie Synami Stepów Chogoris. Kroki były coraz cięższe i nasza furia ustępowała beznadziei. Nawet Torin zdawał się zwalniać, choć był już istotą niemal boską. Czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Świat nagle zaczął wirować, a ja niczym głaz nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca. Poczułem jakby ktoś nagle wylał na mnie kubeł pomyj. Czułem się nieczysty. "Apostole" Usłyszałem szept w głowie. To był on! "Znów drwisz sobie z przeciwnika. I znów twoja dusza trafi do mnie. " Otworzyłem oczy po chwili i ujrzałem twarze moich sług. Patrzyli na mnie z przerażeniem. Tylko Mentirozo beznamiętnie zapytał, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Nie, nie teraz. Potrzebujemy ofiary i tym razem demon nas nie pochłonie. ... Dzieci beztrosko się bawią. Wioska, która stoi nam na drodze, miejce, gdzie znjadziemy powody naszego utrapienia na tym przeklętym świecie. Ci wszyscy ludzie, starcy i kobiety, kilku młodych chłopców... ich szczęście jest niemal tak kojące, jak uczucie, że zaraz nastąpi długo oczekiwany koniec naszego głodu na krew istot żywych. "Nie bierzcie jeńców" odrzekłem, niemal czując narastające napięcie wokół. Zarówno Marines, jak i kultyści aż palili się do walki. "Dziś zapełnimy czaszki krwią. Śmierć! Śmierć! " Rozdział Piąty U podnóża góry, która tak jak cała okolica była jedynie wielkim, trawiastym wzniesieniem, natrafiliśmy na szczątki prowizorycznego obozu. Czuć było jeszcze krew i smród spalonego ciała. Ustawiliśmy się za skałami i gotowi byliśmy do podejścia (za nami został Shen, który miał osłaniać nasze tyły jak i w razie potrzeby rozpocząć ostrza zaporowy). Szybko odnaleźliśmy ciała. Pod namiotem leżały szczątki człowieka. Jego głowa stoika się z hełmem, czyli prawdopodobnie został zaatakowany miotaczem płomieni z bliskiej odległości. Miał na sobie lekki pancerz pokryty różnymi symbolami o naturze heretyckiej. Inni również nosili ślady skażenia jak i zdrady. Oprócz ciał kultystów zobaczyliśmy również zwłoki Astartes - zdrajcy w barwach przeklętych Głoszący Słowo. Jenhij klęknął nad ścierwem, a ja i Shen szukaliśmy poszłam co mogło doprowadzić do śmierci heretyków. "Pozwól bracie " rzekł roztrzęsionym głosem Shen, który przeszukiwał namioty. Podszedłem bliżej i zobaczyłem co zobaczył. W jednym z namiotów był Marine wbity na pal. "Na Tron... to Munkhbata" szepnąłem. Rozpoznałem go tylko po fragmentach jego pancerza Mark VIII. Tylko on miał takowy w naszej drużynie. "Te sukinsyny złożyły go w ofierze! Mam nadzieję, że zabrał ze sobą jak najwięcej tych gnojków! " Złapałem za ramię Shena. "Na pewno, bracie. Choć - Jenhij może zdołał coś odkryć pośród trupów. " Gdy tylko wyszliśmy z przeklętego namiotu, Shen bez słowa złapał za jedną z beczek z Promethium i rozpoczął wylewanie jej zawartości. Choć przeważnie potrafiłem przemówić mu do rozsądku, wiedziałem kiedy są momenty, kiedy można z nim rozmawiać, a kiedy lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Teraz w oczach miał niebezpieczny błysk, który nie rzadko był ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzieli wrogowie naszego Zakonu. Ogień wkrótce zaczął trawić okolicę. Jenhij co prawda miał ukrytą twarz pod hełmem, ale podejrzewałem, że wyraża dezaprobatę dla mnie, że nie potrafię zapanować nad Szalonym. Ale czasem trzeba pozwolić dać upustu emocjom. Tak jak teraz. "Co odkryłeś, Emchi? " "Zabici nosili ślady tortur, lecz to stare rany. Prawdopodobnie zadane im przez ich panów... " "Nie obchodzi mnie jak są traktowani przez tych bushta! Co... kto ich zabił? " Konsyliarz wzruszył ramionami. "Świeższe rany zadane były ostra bronią białą, prawdopodobnie dosyć prymitywną. Kilku z nich zginęło od ognia i pocisków z pistoletów bolterowych. Nim coś powiesz... Ohno, to nie żaden braci dokonał mordu na naszych drogach, lecz ktoś inny. " "Czemu tak sądzisz? " spytałem, patrząc prosto w wizjer jego hełmu. "Ofiary miały odcięte uszy. Kodeks zabrania naszym braciom praktykowania zbierania tego typu trofeów, a jeśli już, to zabiera się głowę przywódców jako dowód triumfu. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, jest wrogiem naszego wroga... " "Wiem co próbujesz mi powiedzieć, ale nie możemy pochopnie uważać ich za przyjaciół. " Usłyszałem ciężkie kroki. Shen zdołał się opanować. "Ja... z kolei... " zaczął powoli, łapiąc przy każdym słowie oddech niczym ryba wyjęta z wody. "Chciałbym poznać... tych, którzy to zrobili... Pomścili za nas Munkhbatę... " Spojrzałem na niebo. Ściemnia się. "Zostaniemy tu na noc. Z samego rana ruszymy dalej. " ... Na warcie był Shen, który i tak nie potrafił usnąć. Nie winiłem go - sam tylko leżałem przy ognisku i rozmyślałem. Jenhij z kolei wrzucał trupy do ognia, by ich zapach nie zwabił okolicznych drapieżników. Ciało naszego brata pochował również sam, wcześniej jednakowoż badając, czy jego genoziarno nadaje się do uratowania. Jednak już w namiocie wiedziałem, że Zdrajcy przeprowadzili mroczne rytuały i nie ma czego ratować. Huk. Niemal natychmiast wstałem, w duchu przeklinając mój reumatyzm, i wymierzyłem swój bolter w stronę skąd padł strzał. To Shen był sprawcą zamieszania. "W krzakach! " ryknął. "Coś tam jest! " Nagle poleciały w nasze stronę kamienie. Oczywiście leciały z dużym impetem, lecz nie mogły zrobić nam krzywdy. Jednak co bardziej mnie martwiło, to fakt, że leciały ze wszystkich stron. "Okrążają nas! Szybko, do mnie! " Jenhij wyjął nóż i pistolet, ale zamiast dołączyć do mnie i Shena rzucił się krzak. "Mam cię! " krzyknął triumfalnie, lecz to co wyciągnął było kawałkiem jakiegoś materiału. "To jakieś zjawy! " "Wracaj! " krzyknąłem do konsyliarza. Jenhij ruszył, lecz nim zdążył zrobić pierwsze kroki, coś spadło na niego od tyłu. Był to człowiek, który choć dużo mniejszy od Marine, to z niezwykłą zaciekłością próbował założyć dźwignie przeciwnikowi. "Co do... " zaczął Shen, lecz nie dokończył. Z kolejnych krzaków wyskoczyli kolejni dzicy i rzucili się na Jenhijego. Wymierzyliśmy razem Shenem do nich z bolterów, lecz ku naszemu zaskoczeniu dzikusy w zręczny sposób unikali naszych pocisków. "Dosyć! " Nagle wszystko ucichło. Dzicy przestali atakować, a my ze zdumieniem patrzyliśmy na tego, kto krzyknął. To był Ohvir, Sokół. "To moi bracia, towarzysze! Nie wrogowie! " Jeden z dzikich coś krzyknął, choć nie zrozumiałem co, to zdawało się, że nie zgadzał się z Ohvirem. "Odłóżcie broń, bracia" rzekł do nas. "Musicie pokazać, że nie mamy złych intencji... Tak - to się głównie ciebie tyczy, Shen! " Shen puścił jednego z tubylców, który choć szybki nie zdołał uniknąć żelaznego chwytu Marine. Miał w sumie szczęście, bo nie dostał kindjalem w żebro. Pomimo niechęci, odłożyłem bolter na bok. Shen wpierw rzucił tubylcem, a dopiero potem odrzucił sztylet. Jenhij z kolei był rozbrojony tak czy owak, więc jedynie podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji przed tuzinem otaczających go ludzi z włóczniami, procami i inną, prymitywną bronią. Jeden z tubylców, który był najstarszy pośród nich, coś powiedział, po czym wszyscy opuścili broń. Wyglądali podobnie do wojowników z klanu Saanghaj na Chogoris - niscy, lecz silni i żylaści. Ohvir górował nad nimi, choć widać było, że czują przed nim respekt, ale nie strach. "Cieszę się, że was odnalazłem " powiedział. Ohvir zwany Bladym Sokołem był bardzo jasnej karnacji jak na syna Khana. Na jego czole był czarny tatuaż symbolizujący księżyc Chogoris, a na jego pancerzu Mark VI widniały symbole klanu Tulwar, z którego pochodził. "Ja też, choć to my szukaliśmy ciebie. Jak poznałeś tych... tu? " Ohvir potarł spocone czoło. "To długa historia. Opowiem wam, jak znajdziemy się w wiosce. " ... Po godzinie byliśmy już nieopodal tamy. Widok na wodospady był piękny i zasługiwał na swój własny wiersz recytowany w naszym Klasztorze. Przez całą drogę rozmawiałem z Sokołem, choć ten, jak to on, niezbyt chętnie opowiadał o tym co się wydarzyło. "... i tak nasz Thunderhawk uderzył w drzewo. Pilot się starał, ale nie dało rady. Rehunn wykrwawił się nim wylądowaliśmy. Wziąłem jego ciężki bolter, ale porzuciłem go, bo nie był odpowiedni do tutejszych warunków. " "A Munkhbata? Dlaczego nie był z tobą? " Ohvir przez chwilę milczał. Zdawał się rozważnie dobierać słowa w głowie. "Dostaliśmy sygnał z voxu Shena. " odrzekł w końcu. Shen, który szedł za nami coś mruknął, ale nie chciał przerywać opowieści brata. "Nie zgadzałem się z nim, nie chciałem ryzykować poszukiwań, dopóki nie odnajdziemy Shiva. Musieliśmy skompletować naszą drużynę nim wyruszyli byśmy dalej. Munkhbata wyruszył sam, jak zawsze niecierpliwy. To była głupota... Bez obrazy, Szu Shen. " "A Shiv? Odnalazłeś go? " spytałem. Coś czułem, że znam odpowiedź, ale chciałem usłyszeć. "To... to wtedy poznałem tych ludzi" powiedział i wskazał na tubylców, którzy przysłuchiwali się naszej rozmowie, choć nie byłem pewny, czy rozumieją Niski Gotyk. "Ich wódz wyszedł mi naprzeciw i przyznaje, że wpierw zareagowałem trochę... pochopnie. Jednak szybko udowodnili, że nie są wrogami. Odnaleźli wcześniej Shiva, ale nie mogli mu pomóc. Diablodon go zaskoczył. " "W każdym razie... " kontynuował po chwili milczenia. "Zaprowadzili mnie do wioski, gdzie odbył się pogrzeb Shiva. Opatrzyli mnie międzyczasie i opowiedzieli trochę o sobie. To świat, który nazywają Jagun, a oni sami pochodzą od kolonistów sprzed tysiącleci. To świetnie łowcy i wojownicy, Turüch. " "Hm" chrząknąłem. "Przyznaje, że początkowo zlekceważyłem ich i dałem się oszukać. Poruszają się bezszelestnie i niemal zaskoczyli Shena." "Gówno prawda..." mruknął pod nosem weteran. Ślady krwi z jego wąsa wciąż były widoczne. "Nikt nie jest tak czujny jak ty, Szu " uśmiechnął się Ohvir. Pomimo jego dużej pochwały (a muszę przyznać, że Blady Sokół bardzo rzadko chwalił innych), Shen nie odezwał się i w milczeniu otrzymywał konsyliarza, który lekko kuśtykał. Ohvir poprawin swój kindjal i spojrzał na mnie. "Co ludzie są pełni honoru i pokazali, że można im zaufać. Warto byłoby wziąć pod uwagę możliwość rekrutacji nowych adeptów z tego świata, bracie. " Lekko zmarszczyłem czoło. "To nie jest dobra chwila na takie stwierdzenia. " Ohvir nie odpowiedział. Choć w duchu zgadzałem się z nim, to miałem w pamięci wciąż naszych poległych braci. Nie tylko tych, którzy polegli na tej planecie, lecz i tych, którzy oddali swe życia na Darkand, podczas wyzwalania kolejnych światów w drodze do Chogoris, jak i wielu rekrutów z tamtych światów. Niewielu miało potencjał na dołączenie do naszego Zakonu, niewielu potrafił proces przemiany i późniejszych treningów. Choć to czyniło ich nadludźmi, super żołnierzami, to mimo wszystko gdzieś głęboko w sobie odczuwał żal, że tylu wspaniałych synów Chogoris musiało umrzeć. Zbliżaliśmy się do wioski. Wiedzieli to, ponieważ usłyszeli podniesione głosy wojowników ze straży przedniej, których krzyki zdawały się ostrzegać. Nie musieli krzyczeć, gdyż już z tej odległości Kosmiczni Marines widzieli łunę na niebie. Ogień trawił domy. Trwała rozpaczliwa walka o życie. Rozdział Szósty Kategoria:Opowiadania (bobek24) Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Niosący Słowo